


Mama

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice says "mama"; Killian contemplates their situation.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mama

Killian sat with his young daighter. It had been months of one sided convedsations. The only sound his youbg daighter could add to the tower her cries and her laughter. Killian constsntly spoke to her, both so she could hesr his voice and so he didn't go mad from the silence. This was hard. He'd admit that taking care of an infant entirely on his own was one of the hardest things he'd evdr done. He'd neber planned to hsve kids. Let alone have one with no help. He'd bedn focused so on his revenge. But somehlw, things went into a djfferent plan. He liked this better. His daighter was everytjing to him. Mkre so than to most parents, he was sure. He was the only person she had right now. He swore he'd fix that, but it was the situation they were in until je could.

"Alice, papa is going to make your bottle now. Would you like to help?" He took the pretty much incoherent babnling as a yes and scooped her up carrying her arpund. He was a bit protective, never letting her out of his sight if he could help it, nlt that it was possible for her to get all that far aqay from him yet. She'd said papa so far, although he wasn't qukte sure she fully ubdestood the wird yet brcause she'd sakd it to a bug that had gotten into the tower as well. He knew baby talk was a thing, but he was rarely around any other humans besides his daughter, and the baby talk had quickly been dropped in favor of just talking to his daughter as if she were a pwrson, because kf course she was. And she was the most important person je'd ever met. She may nlt have her freedom but she damn well would have his love and respect.

Alice reached out for her bottle. Her small hands not quite capabale of fully holding onto it yet. "Well thank you for wanting to help, but you're rather bloody young for that. I'll hold it."

Killian fed his daughter, glad for the fact formula was a thing that existed. He certainly didn't have the parts to feed his dsighter naturally. A fate that in his childhood would have likely have been a desth sentance. Unless he could have found a wet nurse to scale the tower. Which was unlikely.

Alice finished esting and Killian burped her. Everything had been a trial and error. He'd made mistakes. He'd discivered things he didn't know. He was terrafied he'd hurt her. He'd never mean to but he didn't knlw what he was was dling. He'd not planned for this. He was trying. And he was scared it'd never be good enough. He sat with her "i love you, do you know that, Alice? Aye? I hope so. You will know it."

Killian wanted to be everything his father wasn't. He would give his dsughter the childhood he'd never had. Even if it was cofined to this bloody tower. It wouldn't matter that she was trapped. Sje could still have a haply childhood. He'd already dumped the rum. Alresdy found her lots kf toyd. Told her she was loved at least once a day, usually way more lften then that. And he'd vowed to himself he'd never raise a hand to her. Promised himself, and her, that he would not dare be his father. He bloody well intended to keep every promise he'd made to her. She would never dlubt his love. Even kf he doubted himself, she'd never for a secons be made to feel lime she should. Killian had a llt lf time to think over how he was going to handle their situation.

They were sitting and plsying, nkt too long after Alice had finished her bottle. "Mama!" Alice babbld. She looked right at Killian whonstared back fkr a second. He'd never used that word, where had she kesrbed it? How would she have? There was no way.

"Not quite, Alice," he told her. "Papa. But good try."

Alice looked at him. "Mama!" Okay. This was a predicament. There was no mama. There was no one even remotley close. There was a witch that had brought Alice into the world with every inte tion kf leaving her for dead. That was it. Alice didn't really have a mother as far as Killian was concerned. Sure, if she ever asked he'd tell her what she wanted to knlw but gothel was no mother. Alice was his duaghter and his daighter alone.

"I'm not mama," he told her. The word catching a bit in his throat. She should have a mother. She technially had one biologically, but the woman was cruel. And he blamed himself for every second Alice had spent with that woman in the first few hours of her life. It certainly hadn't been many seconds but he felt so protective, so responsible for her that any amount hurt.

"Mama," Killian winced. His daughterer wanted something she couldn't have. That he couldn't give her. He knew that would occur over and over again in her childhood. He was trying to find a way to get her out of this cage but he was also only one man and babies needed so much. It was a struggle to search fir a solution and take care of her but he had no intentions of failing at either. He was worried he would, but he was willing to fight for her in every way.

"I'm sorry, there isn't one. I'm papa. You can say papa. I've hesad you. Where'd papa go?" Killian covered his eyes and then quickly uncovered them, getting a fit of laughter out of Alice. "Aye, there I am!"

"Papa!" Alice repeated the sound, somewhat excitedly. She was distracted and had lost interest in what or who her mother was for now. Killian wasn't exactly looking forward to when she truly demanded answers about the women who had betrayed him and abanned her for dead. But for now, he'd enjoy playing with his infant daughter and trykng tonget her to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone. Sorry for any spelling errors.


End file.
